


Monkey Business.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: This is set the morning after the mishap at the. Safari park.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	Monkey Business.

John parked the car in his usual spot at the store. And looked through the windscreen at the skivers in the smoker's hut. Kayleigh was still giggling at the state of. John's, poor attempt at covering up the scratch on his forehead, after yesterday's misadventure at the. Safari park,and their attempts at trying to get the little shit,of a monkey, that. Kayleigh had nicknamed "little elton john" into the backseat of his car.

He thought back to yesterday!

"What's it doing now! ~he asked kayleigh".

"It's eating a werther's?"

"Get it off it! ~ we can't hand back a dead monkey"?

"It's alright it's spat it out"!

"No bugger likes werther's"!

"O. M. G" John!

"What's it doing now"?

"It's wearing your. Sophie's glasses"?

"Get them off it"!

"AARGH"!

"What's it doing John"?

"It's pissing all over me car ~ marking its territory it smells like sugar puffs"!

"Do we have a monkey virus. John"?

John rolled his eyes.

"Do you think it will miss us john"!

"No"!

They both looked at the monkey in the back of the Land rover giving them the finger.

Right let's get you home then. Kayleigh hopefully no more mishaps today, they both looked at each other, she looked at the scratch on his forehead and he looked at the mess her hair was in.

"What are you going to say about the mark on your forehead tomorrow John"!

"Lie, kayleigh, ~ tell anyone who asks that, me, nana's new kitten scratched me"?

Kayleigh looked at john and giggled.

"What are you going to tell your. Mandy about the state of your hair. Kayleigh"?

"I'll tell her that we were dogging"!

"What"?

"I'm kidding john or am i".

They spent the rest of the journey back to. Mandy's listening to the radio, john burst out laughing as the song started playing.

Forever Fm: Your listening to a classic from the 80's

Ah-wee-ooh-wee-ooo, wee--ee-ee-ee-oo, we-um-um-a-way  
Wee-ooh-wee-ooo, wee--ee-ee-ee-oo, we-um-um-a-way

A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh  
A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh  
A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh  
A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a-wimoweh  
In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight

Woo-oo-oo-ooo, we-um-um-a-way  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo, we-um-um-a-way

Near the village the peaceful village the lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village the quiet village the lion sleeps tonight

Woo-oo-oo-ooo, we-um-um-a-way  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo, we-um-um-a-way

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling. The lion sleeps tonight.  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling. The lion sleeps tonight

Woo-oo-oo-oo-oo, we-um-um-a-way  
Ah-woo-oo-la-la-la, we-um-um-a-way  
Al-la-lo, al-la-lo, al-la-lo, al-la-lo, al-la-lo wimoweh  
Ah-hee-oo-oo-oo we-um wimoweh  
Ah-ha la-la-la we-um wimoweh  
Ah-hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo we-um wimoweh  
Ah-hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo we-um wimoweh.

"Did you enjoy yourself then ~ John!"

Kayleigh was smiling and looking for a reaction from john.

John, rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear the question.

"Oi. Mr grumpy" ~ did you enjoy your day out with me.

John turned around facing Kayleigh and smiled.

"Yeah i enjoyed myself today one of the best days ever".

John and kayleigh headed for the staff entrance and were nearly flattened by. Elsie who was nipping out for a quick smoke before starting her shift.

"Hiya. Kayleigh, did yous two have a nice day at yon. Safari park yesterday then"?

She gave a laugh and winked at Kayleigh, john just rolled his eyes before clocking in, and headed up the stairs to his office.

"Did you enjoy your day out yesterday then john"!

"Cath, i took paperwork over too. Wigan, for litchy and gave him some tips and tricks for his. World of food Isle, apart from that it wasn't bad."

"Did you didn't hear about. Kayleigh then"?

"No what about. Kayleigh"?

"She phoned in sick, and told. Debbie that she had a bug that was going around, apparently it was coming out of both end's!

Cath noticed, john's attempts at covering up the scratch on his forehead.

"What happened to your head john"!

"Nowt, cath ~ Rose has a new kitten little shit scratched me"?

"You're such a bullshitter. Redmond, rose is a dog person".

"Sit still john let me fix it with my makeup"!

"Give over. Cath, you'll more than likely make me look like coco the clown"!

"Cheek!"

"Aye, before i forget. I will be in a bit late tomorrow, I've got to pick up. Rose, too take her round to mine, so she can wait in for a parcel."

"That's fine, something special for. Kayleigh"?


End file.
